robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Stop Starscream
++ Medical Facilities ++ Occupying levels near the ground floor for fast access, the Medical Facilities on Cybertron are some of the finest. Equipped with the best medical staff and latest tools and technologies, the military and government agents that work within the Decagaon rest easy knowing that even the worst injuries or ailments can be treated quickly and efficiently. Quarantine cells, medical research stations and even spark nurturing facilities are located on the premises. Mostly white and gray with red markings, the surgical wards and recovery bays are kept pristine and well-lit, with patient comfort and even privacy kept in mind. Medical staff are easy to recognize in white and red paintjobs, standing out from patients. Security guards are posted at the entrances and exits to prevent enemy forces from harming the injured. Exits: O - Grand Hall Pharma has requested to see Torque on her own time, whenever she can spare it. Wheeljack too, for that matter. This particular cycle he is tending to some patients at the Decagon, since some of the medics there had requested his presence for a few special cases that they couldn't quite seem to get their heads around. Torque has found herself going back and forth between the free clinic and the Decagon now that Decepticon activity has increased and more fights have been breaking out. Anything to help. And today she requested time at the Decagon after hearing of Pharma's summons, but.. She's a bit nervous. This is the first time she's seen him since the... the incident. Looking a bit worried upon entering the medbay, the femme almost instantly lights up when she spots Pharma, her demeanor brighter than the sun when moving in and catching the mech up in a strong hug if he's not doing anything important. "Pharma! Primus.. I'd heard about you being okay after what happened. That was.. just horrifying. I'm so glad to see you're alright, though!" Pharma laughs good-naturedly when Torque suddenly runs in and hugs him. He pats her on the back once she finally lets go. "Yes, it was horrifying indeed. But I lived, so all is well that ends well." He had been just finishing with the cycle's work and continues gathering his things up into a briefcase. "And what about you, Torque? You must be busy as I am." Torque gains a bit of a blush from embarrassment when she finally lets him go, chuckling faintly and rubbing the back of her helm. "Eheh, yeah, been pretty swamped. But that's alright, I enjoy working. What about you?" Hand lowers and she reels her excitement back to a more manageable level. "How've you been doing since then? And ah.. I heard you wanted to see me about something, today?" "I've been doing fine. Got right back into the swing of things." Pharma answers, smiling. "Busy as ever, as you know. Yes, I did want to speak to you. But maybe somewhere a little more private?" he nods toward an empty meeting room in the hallway. Torque's antennas twitch up a little at the nod elsewhere, the femme's lips pursing slightly as optics follow him. "Ah, sure, no problem." It must be awfully important if he wants to speak with her away from prying optics. And so, with a nod, the medic follows on Pharma's heels, looking both curious and a hint concerned at what exactly he needs to speak about. Pharma enters the small conference room and sits down at a circular table in the middle. "I've been tracking Starscream's activity lately," he begins, his expression turning more grave. "He has created a weaponized iteration of the harvester he attempted to use on you, and is already testing it in the field. I...need you and Wheeljack to help me track him down and destroy all his prototypes as well as any data he may have stolen from me before he wreaks any further havoc." Wheeljack has arrived. Torque makes sure she's sitting down before Pharma tells her the new or she very well may have fallen over. "He /what/??" Torque steadies herself with a hand on the table, optics wide and expression that of disbelief. "But.. I thought it blew up! ..Frag, he must've had other schematics.." Realization slowly sinks in and she groans, resting forehead against her arm. "Why does he keep doing this.." she wants to believe he has some good in him, damnit! Either way, Torque sighs and looks back up. "I... I'll help. But how do you expect us to do all that?" "...now it should work twenty percent faster! Well, once it's fixed. I can d-... no, well, okay. If you insist! They'll just have to... they will get it, okay, sure..." The chatter from outside comes from Wheeljack, who is now back peddling his way away from the workstation that has delayed him. Delayed him because he got here early, to try and impress Pharma but then saw how slow the station was working so...one thing lead to a meltdown and here he is, one ear singed and a hand charred where he had to use it to put out a fire. It's the same hand that he cheerily waves to Pharma and Torque as he sees they are already in here. "So many redundant systems here, it's amazin'!" He shuffles in to his own seat. "It's like the bots here wanta' fill out datawork or somethin'."; Pharma sighs. "I know. Yes, he did steal some of the data. We'll need to find him and wherever he's keeping all of it. We do have one of his prototypes in our possession...so we might be able to use it to track down wherever he's hiding these things." He looks up and smiles as Wheeljack enters. "Wheeljack, it's good to see you again. Yes, redundancy is useful sometimes." Torque rubs a hand over her face now, trying to process all of this. "Well, if we're gonna be doing this.. then we're gonna need some weapons of our own. It's not something I'm fond of, but I'm sure he's got measures put in place to keep folks from finding his things." And speaking of weapons, Wheeljack happens to walk in and finally join them, his arrival bringing a weary, yet happy smile to her face. "Jack, glad you could make it." If he's sitting near her she'll reach over to wrap an arm around his neck and pull him into a side hug, which lets her get close enough to inspect his singed ear. "What happened to you? You alright?" She asks, concerned, thoughshe can probably imagine what happened. It's Wheeljack, after all. Wheeljack is sure to do the most important thing once he's in... and that is to return that sidehug. Of course he'll sit next to Torque. Where else would he want to be! "Oh, I'm fine. Mostly. I think. I guess I got busy tryin' to remove somethin' that shouldn't be removed so... hah! I guess I was the redundant one." Pharma's assertation baffles him, but Jackie takes it as fact. "Weapons? What would we need them for?" Pharma reiterates for Wheeljack. "As I was telling Torque just now, Starscream has managed to steal some of the data on the harvester he attempted to use on her. He's weaponized it and is wreaking havoc on the streets with his own prototypes. We need to track down wherever he's keeping these things and destroy the data and all prototypes before he can do more damage." "You really need to be more careful." Torque chides playfully and nudges the mech in the side gently. "I'm always repairing you, it seems. ..Not that I'm complaining." It's good quality time, after all. And then Pharma gets back to the issue at hand, drawing her attention. "So what's the plan then? Where do we start?" "Oh." Well, that seems easy enough of a concept to grasp. It also explains why the weapons are needed. "Well, it's a unique enough piece of equipment that we can build somethin' to track it. I mean, I could built it... if no one minds?" Wheeljack looks between both Torque and Pharma to be sure. Wheeljack retracts his faceplate to give Torque a rather goofy grin. "Maybe I like it when you repair me. I ain't got a problem with you gettin' your hands on me!" Still, Jack continues to have a problem realizing what he is saying. He is also clearly comfortable enough around Pharma to be this 'free', both of himself and with Torque. "'Sides, can't go gettin' borin' on you. So as I do that then... well, you met that Jazz mech! He was so smooth and... oh! If we need somebot with weapons I've finished a bunch for him! We could make it a sum of three to take on Starscream!" Ideas he has; a mastery of his own mouth he does not. Pharma nods and chuckles a little at Wheeljack's comments to Torque. Then his attention returns to the matter at hand, and he pulls out a datapad to slide it over to the two of them. On it there is a file containing all the data the analysts have managed to glean from the prototype Sky Lynx had picked up in the Rust Narrows earlier. "If we can find out where he got the materials to manufacture this, I think that's as good a place to start as any." he replies to Torque's question. "I can have the prototype sent to your lab at Kimia." Torque grins and tweaks Wheeljack's good ear affectionately. "He's a smooth mech, but I prefer your goofy charms." Back to Pharma, she nods and leans forward to overlook the data on the weapon prototype. She's not liking what she's looking at, however, and frowns with a troubled expression. "This is one nasty machine.. Was bad enough experiencing it first hand, but actually seeing its makeup makes it so much worse..." A glance to Wheeljack earns him a somewhat worried look. "I'll come up to Kimia to help you with this. We all gotta be a team on this, so I'll do all I can to help." "Sure thing! I'm mostly done with Jazz's stuff. Only got one, no two... six things, maybe seven more to make. I can look at it right away! 'Specially now that I'm done with this nonsense of lookin' for Slag. Ugh, Prowl. You wanna' talk about redundant..." Yet, Jackie does not want to talk about Prowl. Ugh. "Speakin' of Jazz though, some of it is modifying internal systems for him so I could really use both of yer help gettin' it done. I... kinda' counted on it when I built the stuff so... sorry for not askin' sooner." Despite talking shop, he's still got a goofy grin from that ear pinch. Jackie 'whews' loudly when Torque says she'll come to Kimia. "I thought the desk I made ya' might never get used!" He's excited to be working with Torque, on the books! And yes, he made her a desk in his office on the off chance she might get to use it. "Yes, of course." Pharma nods in regards to helping with Jazz's upgrades. "Just let me know when you need me, I will lend my expertise." Internal systems are definitely the doctor's strong suit. "Heh." he shakes his head at the mention of Prowl. "Not very many of us particularly -like- him, but he gets the job done better than most of us could. I do believe he is a good mech, despite his cool demeanor." Unlike Pharma himself. "Anyway, inform me of whatever you manage to find, and we'll go from there. Hopefully we can put a stop to this before he does too much more damage." He.. made a desk for her? Torque looks a bit flustered at that and grins wide, her antennas twitching happily. "You're too sweet, I swear... But yeah, I'll definitely help out with that! Multitasking is our specialty, after all." Jazz is a cool mech, after all, so it's okay fair they finish his requests while doing this for Pharma. Speaking off, she glances back to said mech and raises a brow. "What are we supposed to do if Starscream confronts us? Should we try to bring him in or something..? Or fight him, even?" She hopes they won't have to fight him. Sure, she can handle another blaster shot, but she isn't very fond of unnecessary violence. "Prowl is an aft." Of that Jack sounds CERTAIN. "But that ain't kind to afts. There are some good ones out there," Wheeljack blinks an optic at Torque. He means to highlight his clever wordplay there not that he's saying... that... "Prowl's got his horns shoved so deep into his tailpipe that it's a miracle he gets anythin' done." That's just his unsolicited opinion. "Thanks for the help with Jazz! I don't wanna' blow up his processor," he chuckles, sincerely nervous as that could be a possibility if he were to do it. Instead, having the (second?) best doctor he knows and the bot he'd trust his own life with there makes Jack feel a lot better about everything he has planned for Jazz. "Hey, if there's anythin' I can do to put Starscream in his place, I'm there. Or in. Whichever is more appropriate." He says that far more easily, more cheerfully, than he should. Wheeljack then goes silent as he considers something. He thinks about it. A lot. Processes, processes... he has to shake his head. His thoughts darken, which can be seen in the knitting of his brow. He stews but .. then suddenly brightens, as he comes up with a deflect. "If anything I bet I'd taste metallic. Steely, even!" It's rather ironic, isn't it, how Wheeljack thinks so highly of Pharma, who is really quite rotten and terrible deep down, yet he thinks Prowl is the worst, who -is- actually a good mech when it came down to it. Well, that certainly says something about the naive young engineer. The doctor chuckles again. "Maybe, but he is good at what he does. Otherwise Sentinel would not have placed him in the position he's been given. Then his expression sobers once more in reponse to Torque's questions. "Ideally, we'll be able to destroy all traces of the device without him even knowing, but if he does confront us, we will likely have to put up a fight." "Well, Sentinel ain't any better. don't tell him that though," Jack chuckles. Please don't, for real. Wheeljack would rather not spend his existence behind bars. Torque hides her smirk at Wheeljack's comments about Prowl. True, the mech is less than pleasant, but she's the sort to try and see the good in everyone. ..Even someone like the mech they're trying to stop, unfortunately. Although, that little wink after the mention of afts certainly gets her attention, forcing Torque to straighten her posture a hair as optics widen a little. Blushing rather hotly now, Torque glances away and clears her vocals while trying to keep a grin at bay. Even if he doesn't mean it that way, how's she to know! Keeping herself from elbowing Wheeljack in the side, Torque instead forces her mind back to the main topic and steels herself, nodding. "Really hope it doesn't come to that, but.. I'll be ready for whatever happens, you can count on it." Aaand then Wheeljack goes and says something weird about his taste. "..What?" She blinks at the scientist, confused. Wheeljack handwaves to Torque. "Nevermind. I was onna' tangent, like Wheeljack do." He laughs a little, nervous, trying to further mask the darker thoughts he was trying to distance himself from. "Like Torque said, you can count on us. Starscream's gotta' be stopped." Pharma nods. "Good. Thank you for agreeing to assist me in this. Starscream is a force to be reckoned with. You saw that for yourselves." He stands up then. "But that is why he must be stopped."